J'ai toujours été là pour toi
by ChoHyuga
Summary: Ezreal et Lux sont ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans, mais tout ne va pas pour le mieux. Ils décident d'aller au festival de la lune de Ionia dans l'espoir de se réconcilier. Si seulement ils savaient...


C'était une fête, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ionia organisait pour la énième année le Nouvel an. Des lumières et décorations de toutes les couleurs illuminaient les rues de cet ancien village, qui en racontait long sur son histoire. Tous le monde -même les noxiens- étaient invités à venir passer une semaine de festivités qui unissait un bref moment Valoran et ses factions rivales. De ces personnes se trouvaient Luxanna et Ezreal, venu eux aussi pour célébrer. Ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans, il leur faisait plaisir de se tenir la main en parcourant les différentes activités. Ils avaient eu quelque différents dans les derniers mois et espéraient profiter de cet événement pour avoir un nouveau départ ainsi que pour oublier leurs malencontreuses disputes. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien; Lux ne parlait pas autant qu'à son habitude, mais Ezreal comprenait la situation, alors ils n'en fit aucun commentaires. Se contentant de sourire lorsqu'il voyait l'immense mascotte d'un dragon blanc passer près d'eux. Après s'être raclée la gorge, la blonde prit la parole, un peu plus fort afin de se faire entendre au travers du bruit.

_«-Tu veux aller voir des gens? Mon frère est là-bas avec d'autres personnes!_

_Ouais bien sûr, si tu veux.»_

Elle le tira par le poignet avant de saluer la bande de laquelle elle s'était rapprochée. C'était bien le seul moment de l'année où Lux pouvait endurer Katarina, qui était aux côtés de Garen, les deux se tenant subtilement la main. Il y avait aussi Ahri, Wukong, Nidalee, Riven et Talon, ce dernier se faisant beaucoup plus discret.

_«- Oh bonjour Luxanna! Et... Ezreal.»_ salua Ahri, un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux. Son frère lui tapota l'épaule.

_«- Je peux te parler seuls à seuls?_

_\- Oui bien sûr. Tu peux rester ici quelque minutes Ez?_

_Absolument.»_ affirma-t-il, les yeux rivés sur elle ne savait trop quoi. Lux et son frère s'installèrent plutôt loin, Garen ne voulant pas que quelqu'un l'entende. Une fois arrêtés, il lui annonça sa nouvelle.

_\- Moi et Katarina, nous... nous allons nous marier!_

_\- Q- quoi?!_

_\- Ssssshhh!»_

Elle était sous le choc et n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision, mais décida de se taire et de lui faire un magnifique sourire.

_«- Je suis contente pour toi! Mon frère qui va se marier... woah, tout a passé si vite._

_\- Et j'avais quelque chose d'autre à te dire aussi..._

_\- Oh? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as mise enceinte en plus!_

_\- Quoi? Oh, non... je voulais juste te faire remarquer que ton copain regardait de façon plutôt... intense, la dame à demi-renard.»_

Son cœur arrêta de battre l'instant d'une seconde. Elle n'allait pas le renier, c'était probablement malheureusement vrai. Mais dans quelle direction allait-il avec cet avertissement?

_«- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer... que veux-tu dire?_

_\- Je veux dire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde à qui je ferai toujours ce regard et cette personne est ma femme.» _il dit un peu plus bas._ «Pft. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était qu'un salopard.»_

_« Non! Non, ne dit pas ça! Je vais aller le voir et te prouver qu'il n'est pas un salopard! Tu n'as aucune preuve!»_

Partant dans un coup de vent, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un point dans le ventre, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle vivrait dans les prochaines heures.

Une fois sa course folle achevée, elle remarqua avec surprise et inquiétude qu'il manquait Ahri et... Ezreal. Lux, ne sachant quoi trop penser, accrocha sa belle sœur par le bras.

_«- Qu'est-ce que tu-_

_\- Où ils sont?_

_\- Mais de qui-_

_\- Tu sais très bien qui!»_ son ennemie lui fit un sourire narquois qui démontrait bien qu'elle prenait plaisir à voir la blonde souffrir dans l'ignorance.

_«- Par là-bas. Dans le bois, je pense...»_

Relâchant violemment son bras, Lux parti dans la direction indiquée, un horrible sentiment lui déchirant l'estomac. Si elle se fiait au sourire qu'avait montrée Katarina, la blonde savait que rien de bon ne l'attendait.

Au festival, Nidalee tapa le bras de la noxienne.

_«- Ils nous avaient dit de ne rien dire!_

_… et la laisser dans l'ignorance?»,_ la rousse répondit avec compassion. _«Je peux t'assurer que si ça m'arrivait, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me le dise, histoire que j'aie régler mes comptes moi-même.»_

Elle se tue, espérant entendre le bruit familier d'un rayon laser arc-en-ciel.

Arrivée au milieu du bois, Lux se mit à entendre des sons. Elle ne pouvait les discerner, mais se doutait de ce qui arrivait. Jugeant le pour et le contre, hésitante à faire face à ce qui allait être la pire épreuve de sa vie, elle serra les poings et se dirigea en direction du bruit. Quelque minutes plus tard, une scène terriblement et souffrante lui fit face.

Ezreal se tenait là, au-dessus d'elle, son visage à quelque millimètres à peine de celui de la renarde. Par terre, ils ne remarquaient rien, jusqu'à ce que Lux pousse une inspiration d'horreur.

_«Oh mon dieu, Ez-_

_\- On dirait que quelqu'un nous a dévoilés... oops.»_

Les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche prête à crier et les mains devant celle-ci, Lux n'émettait aucun son. Comment pouvait-il... il ne la regardait même pas. Des larmes coulèrent à son insu sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne parte à courir loin. Très loin, dans la direction opposée. Elle ne savait pas où aller, ni quoi faire, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, sa peine devenant de plus en plus intense. À bout de souffle, la blonde au cœur brisé s'arrêta, prête à tout casser. Elle se contenta de crier. Crier de peine, de colère, d'hystérie.

**_«NON! CETTE SAL- ILS VONT ME LE PAYER! AAAAARRGH!»_**

Après plusieurs minutes à taper le sol de ses poings, Lux se calma, s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre et pleura, pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleurée. La tristesse qui l'envahissait lui rongeait toute l'énergie qu'elle avait. Épuisée, elle s'endormit à une heure inconnue, dans un lieu très loin de chez elle.

* * *

Ezreal ne se rappelait de rien et avait la tête qui souffrait. Le moment qu'il reprit conscience, le blond remarqua que ce n'était pas à Lux qu'il enlevait les vêtements. C'était Ahri. Troublé et réalisant qu'il avait fait une grosse, très grosse erreur, l'explorateur recula d'un bond.

_«Lux? Où est Lux?!_

_\- Mh? Aaaw, tu t'es réveillé... zut.»_

Il se regarde, nu comme un verre.

_«Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?!_

_\- Pardons? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question._

_\- Grr... j'ai dis oui pour te suivre, pas pour que tu me manipule!_

_\- Et pourtant... je n'ai utilisée que mon charme qu'une fois et c'est après que tu ait commencé à m'embrasser un peu partout... au début toutefois... tu as succombé à mon charme sans même que je n'utilise de magie. Ce qui implique... que c'était pleinement volontaire._

_\- Non. Non! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça à... à Lux! Où est-elle?! Elle ne nous a pas...?_

_\- Vu? Bien sûr que oui. Elle était si éberluée de te voir me faire des choses que tu ne lui as jamais faite... qu'elle est partie en courant!»_

Il se rhabilla, furieux après Ahri qui ricanait, mais surtout après lui-même.

_«Pourquoi m'as-tu charmé?!_

_\- Je suis une opportuniste... je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas très bien entre vous, alors j'en ai profité pour te faire plaisir et te changer les idées. Tu devrais me remercier~»_

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il grogna et enragé, confus, se dirigea peine perdue dans la forêt qui se faisait maintenant très sombre.

**_«Lux! LUX! Répond moi! Lux! LUUUUX!»_**

Il criait désespérément, en vain. Il n'y avait rien à faire; elle ne répondait pas.

Après ce qui paru être des siècles, il remarqua un corps accoté à un arbre. Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il couru dans sa direction.

_«Lux!»_, elle releva péniblement la tête. Ezreal? Elle essuya ses yeux. Il la prit par le bras. Lux refusa, se levant brusquement.

_«Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! Stupide, comme tous les autres!»_

La peine qui avait laissée place à la haine lui revint comme une boule dans la gorge. Ses yeux étaient rouges, fatigués.

_«Lux, calme toi. Nous pouvons en par-_

_\- Me calmer?! Je suis désolé mais... mais je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de tes excuses! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! JAMAIS!»_

Sa tristesse l'amena, dans un élan désespéré, à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait plus loin dans le bois. Son cœur lui criait de s'arrêter, mais sa raison l'obligeait à fuir, fuir aussi longtemps qu'il la suivrait.

Des souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les moments difficiles, les crises, les bagarres. Cette fois où ils ne s'étaient plus pendant un mois, tant ils étaient en colère.

Son pas s'accélérait, agrandissant l'écart entre elle et Ezreal, qui la suivait à bout de souffle en arrière.

**_«Lux!»_**

Sa mémoire lui rappelait sans cesse cette pénible, déchirante scène qu'elle venait de vivre.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, son pas devenant incommensurablement plus rapide.

Puis le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint, comme pour la réveiller de sa transe. Un doux, merveilleux moment...

Se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Lux tenta vainement de ralentir, allant beaucoup trop rapidement mais son attention l'avait tellement quittée qu'elle tomba, encore pleine vitesse, dans un énorme trou au milieu de la forêt. Plus qu'un trou, c'était une grande fosse faite de roches et d'une rivière juste en bas. Se protégeant de ses bras, la jeune demacienne au cœur brisé tomba. Encore et toujours plus bas. Sa tête cognait les roches, sa conscience lui perdait. Elle entendait au loin Ezreal crier son nom, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa chute ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle tomba dans la rivière, inconsciente.

Ezreal, témoin de toute la scène, frappa un arbre du plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

**_«NOOOOOOOOOON!»_**

Il criait son désespoir et n'avait qu'une envie; aller la rejoindre. Le jeune homme était si aveuglé par sa haine qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution pour aller la chercher. Désespéré, il s'écroula à genou au sol, pleurant comme seul un homme détruit pouvait pleurer.

_«Non, non... Lux, revient... je t'en supplie, je suis minable sans toi. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé...»_

Il pleura ainsi plusieurs longues minutes avant de se relever, faible et complètement anéanti. Il regarda la rivière et essaya tant bien que mal de descendre, sans succès. Allait-il la perdre pour toujours? Était-ce la fin? Il jugea que la meilleure solution serait d'aller chercher de l'aide. La rivière descendait dans un ruisseau, forcément elle allait atterrir quelque part. Rebroussant piteusement chemin, il avait ce sentiment de vide profond qui engouffrait son être en entier. Comme si une force plus grande que la gravité le poussait de plus en plus bas, s'accrocher sur lui comme un mauvais sort. Il sentait son corps épuisé et ne voulait qu'une chose; la retrouver et se repentir de ses actes...

* * *

Tout le village cherchait dans les alentours de la forêt; évidemment ils ne trouvaient rien. Une fois Ezreal revenu à Ionia, il croisa Garen, qui l'agrippa par le bras.

_«- Où est-elle!? Où est ma sœur!?_

_\- Je- elle... elle est tombée dans une rivière, dans une fosse._

_\- Et tu n'as rien fais?! Tu es bien effronté de te présenter ici!_

_\- **RIEN FAIT?! JE L'AI CHERCHÉ TOUTE LA NUIT!** Si je suis revenu ici c'est justement pour demander de l'aide!»_

Le blond regardait le châtain dans les yeux, essayant de tenir tête à son plus grand ennemi du moment. Garen ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez et envoya l'information à un commandant du village.

_«- Y a-t-il un ruisseau près d'ici?_

_\- Oui, à quelque kilomètre au nord._

_\- Parfait. Toi, tu viens avec moi.»_

Le grand frère agrippa Ezreal et l'amena avec lui vers le ruisseau en question. Le blond retira son bras de l'étreinte et le regarda furieusement.

_«- Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, mais-_

_\- Ma petite sœur est peut-être morte en ce moment. PAR TA FAUTE. Je n'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu as à dire. Contente toi de me suivre.»_

L'explorateur admit qu'il n'avait pas tord, bien que ça le déchirait de savoir que son seul vrai amour avait peut-être disparu pour toujours. Après une longue marche en silence, ils arrivèrent finalement au ruisseau. Rien ne s'y trouvait. Garen s'écrasa à genou par terre tandis que le blond regardait le ruisseau, une boule dans la gorge.

_«- Non! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, salaud!_

_\- Garen, calme toi! Je connais ce ruisseau et il est très long. Attend quelque minutes encore._

_\- Et je devrais te croire? Lux a cru en toi et regarde ce qui est arrivé...»_

Ezreal ravala sa salive mais ne dit rien, observant le courant.

Soudain quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps apparu à l'horizon. Reconnaissant les cheveux blonds de sa douce, il fit un grand sourire.

_«Lux!»_

Garen releva la tête, mettant rapidement ses bras à l'eau pour la rattraper. Il vérifia si elle respirait toujours.

_«- Alors? Elle va bien!?_

_\- Elle respire...»_

Le blond fut soulagé de cette nouvelle. Le grand frère serra la jeune blonde dans ses bras.

_«Lux, s'il-te-plaît, réveil toi...»_

Le jeune homme parti chercher des services médicaux et rapidement ils prirent la pauvre Lux et l'amenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche. Dieu seul savait ce qui allait arriver à partir de maintenant. Tout le monde croisait les doigts...

* * *

Dans la salle s'attente se trouvait Ezreal, Garen et Katarina, ces derniers se tenant la main. Le blond quant à lui avait le visage dans ses mains, plus nerveux que jamais. Après des heures -que dis-je, une éternité!-, Akali sortie enfin de la salle d'opération.

_«- Son état est stable, nous avons pu la conduire à une chambre. Vous êtes chanceux qu'elle ait encore toute sa tête. Le plus gros problème est qu'elle a encore plusieurs trous de mémoires. Ses séquelles physique vont se récupérer d'elle-même. Elle aimerait aussi te parler, Ezreal._

_\- Bien...»_ il savait que c'était terrible, mais au fond de lui, il voulait qu'elle ait oubliée cette scène. Une fois rentré, il s'assied face à elle, qui est assise sur son lit.

Le blond la regarda longuement sans rien dire. Même malgré les points de sutures et les ecchymoses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et soulagé de la voir encore vivante.

_«Tu es si belle..._

_\- Ne joue pas avec moi, Ezreal. Je n'ai pas oubliée que tu m'as trahi. Crois moi c'est très clair dans ma tête. Avec la jolie Ahri en plus. Ah! Quelle chance ma foi!»_

Son visage dur lui brisait le cœur mais il savait que c'était entièrement mérité. Il prit une grand grande inspiration, avala sa salive et lui répondit d'un ton très doux.

_«Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien..._

_\- …_

_\- Écoute, je n'ai aucune excuse pour expliquer mon geste. C'est totalement de ma faute et je l'assume totalement.»_ Il se leva debout et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la serrant assez fort pour qu'elle comprenne le message, mais pas trop pour lui faire mal. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_«Je suis un idiot, un imbécile fini et je ne te mérite pas. Je le sais. Je ne mérite ni ton pardons ni ton amour. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Je regrette tellement je... je...» il se mit à pleurer. «Je t'aime... je t'aime comme un fou...»_

Lux recula, surprise, mais ne pu cacher un petit sourire. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains. Son sourire, angélique. Sa voix, divine. Il le savait : c'était elle l'amour de sa vie.

_«Oui, tu es vraiment le pire des idiots. Mais... mais..._» des larmes perlaient sur les joues de la belle. Elle le serra de nouveau, fermement cette fois. _«Moi aussi, je t'aime...!»_

Son sourire... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Encore et encore. Il le savait maintenant. C'était elle, la femme qu'il chérirait toute sa vie... et même après.


End file.
